The present disclosure relates generally to computer devices, and more particularly, to computer devices configured to facilitate user navigation through the functionality of a plurality of application programs that comprise an integrated software solution.
Integrated software solutions, also commonly referred to as “enterprise solutions,” generally comprise a collection of independent, but intercommunicating, software application programs. Normally, the functions provided by each application program in the “solution” has its own unique Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and set of associated functions that may be invoked by a user. To invoke a desired function (e.g., add, update, delete a record from a database), users typically navigate a “path” through the individual application programs until he/she arrives at a user interface associated with the desired function. However, each time the user wants to perform a desired function, they must remember which application program provides that function, as well as the particular path the user took through the application programs to perform that function.